lostpediafandomcom_de-20200215-history
4.04 Der Deal
ist die 4. Episode der 4. Staffel und die insgesamt 76. Episode von Lost, die am 21. Februar 2008 bei ABC ausgestrahlt wurde. Kate versucht, Informationen von den Gefangenen zu erhalten, was ihre Beziehung sowohl zu Locke als auch zu Sawyer gefährdet. Inhalt Auf der Insel Locke wacht in einem Haus im Dorf der Anderen auf. Er schreitet die Stufen zur Küche hinunter, wo er zwei Eier in eine Pfanne wirft und eine Melone aufschneidet. Er bringt das Frühstück auf einem Tablett zu Ben, der wie zuvor Lockes Vater in seinem eigenen Keller gefangen gehalten wird, und teilt ihm mit, dass dies die letzten zwei Eier sind. Ben versucht John zu reizen, indem er behauptet, Locke sei sehr verzweifelt und unfähig über sein weiteres Vorgehen zu entscheiden. Er wirft Locke vor, dass er es nicht geschafft hat, Jacobs Hütte zu finden. Ben sagt, dass Locke „noch verlorener als je zuvor“ ist und deswegen sogar gekommen ist, um Ben um Hilfe zu bitten. Locke entgegnet Ben, er wisse, was Ben vorhabe, und verlässt den Raum samt Frühstückstablett, bevor ihn Ben weiter manipulieren kann. Doch Bens Behauptungen gehen nicht spurlos an John vorbei, weswegen er das Tablett mit voller Wucht an die Wand schmeißt. Ben hört Johns Wutausbruch von seiner Zelle mit an und lächelt. , Claire und Kate auf der Veranda.]] Unterdessen sitzt Kate mit Claire bei einer Tasse Kaffee auf der Veranda, als Sawyer hinzukommt. Claire geht ins Haus, um Sawyer eine Tasse Kaffee zu machen. Sawyer bietet Kate ein Zimmer in seinem Haus an. Kate sagt ihm, dass sie nicht einzieht, und als er ihre mögliche Schwangerschaft erwähnt, bittet Kate ihn zu gehen. und Sun diskutieren über ihre Zukunft.]] Zurück am Strand versuchen Jin und Sun zu entscheiden, wo sie leben möchten, wenn sie die Insel verlassen haben. Jin blättert in einer Karte und schlägt Albuquerque und New York vor. Sun sagt, dass sie ihr „Baby zu Hause großziehen möchte“, in Seoul, Korea. Jin erinnert Sun daran, dass es „unser Baby“ ist. Bevor Sun ihm antworten kann, kehren Jack, Daniel, Charlotte und Juliet zurück. Jack erzählt ihnen, dass Sayid und Desmond mit einem Helikopter die Insel verlassen haben. Er versichert ihnen, dass bald auch für den Rest der Gruppe Rettung eintreffen wird. Als Sun Jack fragt, wo Kate ist, gibt er zu, sie habe sich dazu entschieden, bei Lockes Gruppe zu bleiben, aber er kenne den Grund dafür nicht. Im Dorf der Anderen fragt Kate Locke, ob sie mit Miles sprechen könnte, dieser ist jedoch nicht sehr erfreut über ihren Vorschlag. Als sie ihm Unfairness vorwirft, erwidert er, dass sie sich ja nicht einbilden soll, dass dies eine Demokratie ist und dass die Dinge so laufen, wie Jack es handhabt. Überrascht nennt sie ihn einen Diktator, doch er klärt sie auf, dass wenn dies eine Diktatur wäre, er sie wohl erschossen und weiter seiner Wege gegangen wäre. Bevor er das Gespräch beendet, erinnert er sie daran, dass sie nachher gemeinsam essen. Kate läuft Hurley über den Weg und schafft es ihm zu entlocken, dass Miles vom Gemeinschaftsraum ins Bootshaus verlegt wurde. Sie behauptet, von Locke darum gebeten worden sein, ihm das Frühstück zu bringen, und verspricht Hurley, Miles nicht frei zulassen, bevor sie sich auf den Weg macht. Panisch vor Eile fordert Kate Miles auf, ihr zu erzählen, was er über sie weiß. Miles verspricht ihr Antworten, wenn sie ihm einen Gefallen erweist. Kate erwidert, eine Freilassung käme nicht in Frage, doch Miles betont, dass er gar nicht weg will, sondern genau dort ist, wo er sein möchte. Er möchte nur eine Minute mit Ben sprechen. versucht zu telefonieren.]] Am Strand untersucht Daniel die verschiedenen DHARMA-Kisten, während Jack versucht, den Frachter zu kontaktieren. Da sich niemand unter der Nummer meldet, die ihnen die Leute vom Frachter gegeben haben, erkundigt sich Juliet bei Jack, ob er schon versucht hätte, eine andere Nummer auf dem Satellitentelefon zu wählen, wie z. B. eine Notrufnummer. Sun fragt Jack, was mit Sayid sei und ob er es bis zum Frachter geschafft hätte. Jack klärt Sun auf, dass er die Leute auf dem Frachter nicht erreichen kann. Sun fragt sich, ob Locke Recht damit hat, dass die Leute vom Frachter ihnen allen schaden wollen, worauf Jack rasch entgegnet, dass Locke keine Ahnung von dem hat, was er tut. Sun fragt, wieso Kate denn bei Locke geblieben ist, wenn Locke falsch liegt. Im Dorf der Anderen hängen Claire und Kate die Wäsche auf. Als Aaron zu weinen beginnt, bittet Claire Kate darum, ihn für sie zu beruhigen. Kate ist das sichtlich unangenehm und sie lehnt mit der Begründung ab, dass sie nicht sehr gut mit Babys umgehen kann und sie nicht will, dass Aaron noch mehr weint. Er wird dann von Claire auf den Arm genommen, die ihr lachend erklärt, dass sie nie gedacht hätte, einmal eine gute Mutter zu werden. Kate besucht Sawyer und Hurley zu Hause und sie unterhalten sich in der Küche über DHARMA-Wein. Sawyer merkt an, dass Kate viel Zeit mit Claire und Aaron verbringt und dass sie bestimmt nicht ohne Grund gekommen ist, sondern vermutlich was von ihm will. Kate kommt gleich zur Sache und fragt, ob er ihr dabei helfen könne, Ben zu befreien und zu Miles zu bringen. , spricht mit Locke.]] Sawyer geht zu Lockes Haus. Zuerst fragt er ihn, ob er Lust hätte, Backgammon zu spielen, was Locke bejaht. Später verlangt Sawyer, dass er ihm schwört, Kate nichts anzutun. Nachdem Locke Sawyer sein Wort gibt, erzählt er ihm, dass Kate vorhat, Miles kurzfristig zu befreien, um ein Treffen zwischen ihm und Ben zu organisieren. Sie eilen zum Bootshaus, aber dieser ist bereits verlassen. Währenddessen brechen Miles und Kate in den Keller ein, in dem Ben gefangen gehalten wird, und Miles beginnt mit Ben zu reden. Miles fragt Ben, ob er wüsste, wer er sei und wer der Mann sei, für den er arbeitet, was Ben beides bejaht. Miles erpresst Ben und meint, dass er seinem Auftraggeber erzählen wird, dass ihr Auftrag erledigt ist, Ben tot sei und er sich um Charlotte, die einzige Person, die weiß, dass Ben am Leben ist, „kümmern“ wird, wenn er ihm 3,2 Millionen Dollar aushändigt. Ben fragt sich, warum Miles unbedingt genau 3,2 Millionen haben möchte und nicht 3,3 oder 3,4 Millionen. Als Ben vorgibt, nicht so viel Geld zu besitzen, schreit ihn Miles an und meint, er soll ihn nicht so behandeln wie einen der Gestrandeten, da er über Bens machtvollen Einfluss Bescheid wisse und er sich nicht auf seine Spielchen einlassen wolle. , diskutiert mit Ben.]] Miles stellt zuerst ein Ultimatum von zwei Tagen, doch als Ben ihm seine eingeschränkte Situation vor Augen führt, lenkt Straume ein und gibt Linus eine Woche Zeit. Danach fordert Kate Miles' Versprechen ein, um zu erfahren, dass Miles und somit auch die Frachtercrew von ihrer kriminellen Vorgeschichte in Kenntnis gesetzt wurden. Als sie den Keller verlassen wollen, tauchen Locke und Sawyer auf. Ziemlich wütend nimmt Locke Miles wieder gefangen, bevor er Kate auffordert, ihre Unterkunft aufzusuchen. Als Kate später Musik hört, kommt Claire herein. Dann erscheint Locke, der Kate unter vier Augen sprechen möchte. Nachdem er erfährt, worüber sich Miles und Ben unterhalten haben, verbannt er Kate und befiehlt ihr, am nächsten Morgen das Dorf zu verlassen. Daraufhin sucht Kate Sawyer auf, der ihr verspricht, sie vor Locke zu beschützen, und dass sie gerne bei ihm bleiben kann. Sie fangen an sich zu küssen. In der Zwischenzeit machen Daniel und Charlotte am Strand mit DHARMA-Karten ein Gedächtnis-Experiment. Daniel kann sich nur an zwei von drei Karten erinnern, was laut Charlotte ein Fortschritt ist. Jack taucht auf, und will wissen, warum er die Frachtercrew nicht erreichen kann. Charlotte verrät, dass es noch eine zweite Nummer gibt, die aber nur für Notfälle benutzt werden darf. Juliet macht Charlotte klar, dass es sich um einen Notfall handelt. Charlotte kann nichts einwenden und wählt die geforderte Nummer. Sie sagt zu Regina, dass die Überlebenden ihre Freunde Sayid und Desmond sprechen möchten, die mit Franks Hubschrauber geflogen sind, und dass sie wissen wollen, ob Sayid und Desmond sicher beim Frachter angekommen sind. Regina weiß nicht, wovon die Rede ist, obwohl der Hubschrauber schon längst da sein sollte, da er am Abend zuvor abgeflogen ist. Anschließend fügt Regina noch hinzu, dass sie bisher geglaubt hat, der Helikopter wäre noch auf der Insel. Miles ist - wieder gefesselt - im Bootshaus. Locke tritt ein, aber statt das Frühstück zu bringen, schiebt er eine Handgranate in Miles' Mund und zieht den Ring, so dass Miles mit seinem Mund den Abzug herunterhalten muss. Locke sagt ihm, er solle nicht reden, sondern nur fest auf die Handgranate beißen. Er stellt sich ihm noch einmal in aller Förmlichkeit vor und sagt ihm, er sei verantwortlich für das Wohlergehen der Insel und würde früher oder später alles von Miles über dessen Auftraggeber erfahren. Anschließend erklärt er ihm, dass es keinen Sinn macht, Regeln zu haben, wenn ein Verstoß gegen diese Regeln nicht bestraft wird. Dann lässt er ihn mit der Granate im Mund allein. mit Sawyer im Bett.]] Kate wacht in Sawyers Bett auf und küsst ihn wach. Er sagt, er verstehe, dass „sie letzte Nacht nicht zur Sache gekommen“ sind, weil „sie traurig war“. Kate lehnt seine Annäherungsversuche jedoch weiter ab und Sawyer fragt sich laut, ob nicht eine Schwangerschaft der Grund dafür wäre. Doch Kate ist sich sicher, nicht schwanger zu sein. Darauf bemerkt Sawyer, dass eine Schwangerschaft das Schlimmste überhaupt sei. Doch Kate ist da anderer Meinung und verlässt den Raum, nachdem sie Sawyer eine Ohrfeige für seine Bemerkung, dass sie ja doch wieder zu ihm kommen wird, wenn sie wütend auf Jack ist, verpasst hat. Vorausblende Kate und ihr Rechtsanwalt erreichen ein Gerichtsgebäude. Kate zögert hineinzugehen und fragt, ob es nicht einen Hintereingang gäbe. Ihr Rechtsanwalt sagt ihr, sie solle erhobenen Hauptes durch den Vordereingang gehen. Kate setzt dann ihre Sonnenbrille auf, beide verlassen das Auto und gehen durch eine Menge von Reportern und Protestierenden in das Gebäude hinein, wobei sich der Rechtsanwalt von Kate weigert, irgendwelche Kommentare zu geben. Im Gericht wird die Verhandlung eröffnet und der Gerichtsdiener verliest eine Liste der Anklagen gegen Kate, die u. a. Betrug, Brandstiftung, tätlicher Angriff auf einen Staatsbeamten und Mord beinhaltet. Kate bekennt sich zum Erstaunen des Publikums für nicht schuldig. Bei der anschließenden Kautionsfestlegung stimmt der Richter der Staatsanwältin zu, Kate für die Dauer des Prozesses in polizeilichem Gewahrsam zu bewahren, da sie der „Inbegriff der Fluchtgefahr“ sei. Später besucht Kates Anwalt sie im Gefängnis, um ihre weitere Strategie zu besprechen. Er schlägt ihr vor, weg von den Fakten zu gehen und ihre Persönlichkeit hervorzuheben. Er möchte Kates Sohn dazu benutzen, um bei den Geschworenen Sympathie hervorzurufen. Kate ist jedoch strikt dagegen, da sie ihren Sohn nicht in den Prozess hineinziehen möchte. Da sie das Eröffnungsplädoyer verloren haben, ruft Kates Anwalt einen glatt rasierten Dr. Jack Shephard in den Zeugenstand, wovon Kate sichtlich überrascht ist. Die Staatsanwaltschaft erhebt zwar Einspruch, der Richter lässt Jack jedoch als Leumundszeuge zu. Nach seiner Vereidigung berichtet Jack, dass er Kate von Oceanic Flug 815 kenne, der auf einer Insel im Südpazifik abgestürzt ist. Kates Anwalt fragt ihn, ob er über Kates Flüchtlingsstatus Bescheid gewusst habe. Jack erwidert, er hätte es irgendwann von Kate erfahren, da der Marshal den Absturz nicht überlebt hätte. Auf die Frage des Anwalts, ob er sich nicht nach ihrer Schuld erkundigt hätte, antwortet Jack, er sei davon überzeugt gewesen, dass ein Irrtum vorlegen würde, da Kate ihm nach dem Absturz das Leben gerettet und sich auch um die anderen Überlebenden, von denen es nur insgesamt 8 gegeben habe, gekümmert habe. Bevor er jedoch mit seiner Zeugenaussage fortfahren kann, wird er von Kate unterbrochen, die nicht mehr möchte, dass er für sie aussagt. Im anschließenden Kreuzverhör der Staatsanwältin stellt diese nur eine Frage: „Lieben Sie die Angeklagte?“, worauf Jack antwortet: „Nein. Jetzt nicht mehr.“ Später arrangiert Kates Anwalt ein Treffen zwischen Kate und ihrer Mutter, die vom Krebs schwer gezeichnet in einem Rollstuhl sitzt. Kate ist darüber nicht erfreut und möchte zunächst nicht mit ihr reden. Auf die Frage nach dem Grund dafür erinnert sie ihre Mutter daran, dass sie bei ihrem letzten Aufeinandertreffen die Polizei gerufen habe. Diane berichtet ihr, dass ihre Ärzte ihr „nur noch sechs Monate zu leben“ geben, „und das schon seit vier Jahren.“ Sie sagt, dass sie nicht gegen Kate aussagen will. Kate antwortet darauf: „Dann tu's nicht.“ Diane äußert den Wunsch, ihren Enkel sehen zu dürfen. Kate lehnt dies ab und sagt, dass sie sich von ihm fernhalten soll. Zurück im Gericht diskutiert die Staatsanwältin mit ihrem Assistenten und geht dann zusammen mit Kates Anwalt zum Richter, um ihm zu erklären, dass Kates Mutter aus gesundheitlichen Gründen nicht in der Lage ist, eine Aussage zu machen. Der Richter unterbricht die Verhandlung für eine Mittagspause, um der Staatsanwaltschaft Zeit zu geben, Diane vielleicht doch noch zu überzeugen. Während der Unterbrechung trifft sich die Staatsanwältin mit Kate und ihrem Anwalt, um eine Einigung auszuhandeln. Sie bietet vier Jahre Haft an, was Kates Anwalt ablehnt, da er davon überzeugt ist, dass die Geschworenen aufgrund von Kates Heldentaten nach dem Absturz und der Tatsache, dass sie ihre Mutter vor einem brutalen Ehemann gerettet hat, sie nicht zu einer Haftstrafe verurteilen werden. Die Staatsanwältin schlägt ihr nun einen Deal vor: Ihre bisher verbüßte Zeit in U-Haft wird ihr angerechnet, hinzu kämen noch 10 Jahre Bewährung und die Auflage, Kalifornien nicht verlassen zu dürfen. Forrester will auch dieses Angebot ablehnen, wird jedoch von Kate unterbrochen, die dieses Angebot bereitwillig annimmt, da sie möchte, dass alles endlich vorbei ist und sie wegen ihres Sohnes nicht vorhabe, den Staat zu verlassen. Als Kate das Gerichtsgebäude durch eine Hintertür verlässt, wartet bereits ein Taxi auf sie. Jack, der sie entdeckt und schnell aus seinem Jeep springt, ruft nach ihr. Als Kate ihn fragt, warum er wusste, dass sie hier sein wird, erklärt er Kate, dass ihr Anwalt ihm noch was schuldig gewesen war. Er erzählt ihr, dass das, was er im Gerichtssaal gesagt hat, nicht wahr ist, und er sie immer noch liebt. Kate meint, dass er die Geschichte des Absturzes schon so oft erzählt hat, dass sie schon denkt, er würde schon anfangen, sie selbst zu glauben. Kate lädt Jack zu sich nach Hause ein, um sie und ihren Sohn zu besuchen. Er lehnt ab, da er angeblich zurück ins Krankenhaus muss, bietet ihr allerdings an, einen Kaffee trinken zu gehen. Kate sagt ihm, sie verstehe, warum er ihren Sohn nicht sehen wolle. Bis sich das nicht ändere, könnten sie jedoch nicht einfach so Kaffee trinken gehen. Sie fügt außerdem hinzu, er könne jederzeit vorbeikommen, falls er irgendwann seine Meinung ändern sollte. Kate kommt in ihr opulentes Haus und wird warmherzig von einem Kindermädchen begrüßt. Das Kindermädchen erzählt Kate, dass sie ihrem Sohn furchtbar gefehlt hat und sie ihn zu einem Mittagsschlaf hingelegt hat. Kate betritt das Kinderzimmer und geht zum Bett. Ein kleiner Junge mit blonden Haaren ist zu sehen. Kate weckt den Jungen, umarmt ihn und begrüßt ihn mit „Hi, Aaron“. Wissenswertes Allgemeines *Diese Episode ist die erste seit langem, die nicht mit „Bisher bei Lost“ anfing, sondern wieder mit dem serientypischen Auge. * Shawn Doyle hat zuvor schon mit Elizabeth Mitchell in dem Hollywood-Streifen „Frequency“ mitgespielt. Der Film beinhaltete Zeitreisen, in denen Doyles Character, ein Serienkiller namens Jack Shepard, daran gehindert wird, Mitchells Character zu töten. * Tag 95 auf der Insel ist Christtag, also der 25. Dezember 2004. Somit wäre Tag 96 der 26. Dezember 2004, also der Tag der Tsunamikatastrophe im Indischen Ozean, welche über 225.000 Menschenleben in 11 umliegenden Staaten forderte. * In den Credits wird Kates Baby nicht als Aaron, sondern nur als „Älteres Baby“ angeführt. Doch es wurde mittlerweile bestätigt, dass es Claires Aaron ist. * In dem Lost-Ausschnitt von ABC.com von der Szene, in der Hurley eine VHS-Kassette abspielt, ist die Musik von „Satan’s Doom“ im Gegensatz zu „Xanadu“ in der aktuellen Episode zu hören. * Der langhaarige Mann vor dem Gerichtssaal, der Kate etwas zuschreit, spricht rückwärts. Er sagt: „Wir hassen dich, Kate.“ Produktion * Desmond, Michael und Sayid sind in dieser Episode nicht zu sehen. * Dies ist die neunte Episode, die sich um Kates Erlebnisse außerhalb der Insel dreht. Bloopers und Drehbuchfehler * Sawyer und Locke stellen die Figuren des Backgammonspiels falsch auf (entweder absichtlich oder nicht). Die Reihe mit den 3 Spielsteinen sollte 2 Reihen weit weg von der Mittellinie sein, nicht 3. * Als Locke das Zimmer verlässt, schmeißt er das Tablett mit Bens Frühstück gegen eine Betonwand, die daraufhin zu schwingen anfängt. * Als Sawyer nach der Nacht mit Kate im Bett liegt, verändert sich sein Haar von „nach hinten gelegt“ bis „ins Gesicht hängend“ zwischen den einzelnen Aufnahmen. * Kate wurde von einem Bundespolizisten (Federal Marshall) verhaftet, steht mindestens einer Bundesklage vor (Angriff eines Bundesagenten) und wird in Bundeshaft zurückgeschickt. Wie auch immer, entsprechend dem Richtersiegel und den Uniformen der Beamten ist es das kalifornische Landesgericht (California State Court). *Der Ablauf der Zeugen in Kates Gerichtsverhandlung entspricht nicht den Vorgaben. In einer normalen Verhandlung würde die Staatsanwaltschaft den gesamten Fall abarbeiten, bevor die Verteidigung auch nur einen Zeugen aufrufen darf. Als solches müsste Kates Mutter bereits ausgesagt haben und die Staatsanwaltschaft hätte ihre Anliegen bereits hervorgebracht, bevor es Kates Rechtsanwalt möglich war, Jack in den Zeugenstand zu rufen, um sie zu verteidigen. *Handfeuerwaffen können normalerweise keine Vorhängeschlösser zerstören, wie es in der Kellerszene gezeigt wird. In einer Sondersendung von MythBusters wurde dies bewiesen. Wiederkehrende Themen * Die Episode beginnt mit Lockes Auge, während er im Bett liegt. * Sawyer denkt, dass Kate schwanger sein könnte, bis sie dies abstreitet. * Kates Mutter möchte Frieden schließen, doch Kate sagt ihr, sie solle ihr und ihrem Sohn fernbleiben. * Kates Mutter möchte ihren Enkel sehen, doch Kate will dies verhindern. * Sawyer nennt Hurley „Montezuma“. * Sawyer nennt Miles den „Bruce Lee vom Frachter“. * Jack lügt bezüglich der Anzahl an Überlebenden und den Ereignissen auf der Insel. * Kate legt Hurley rein, um an Miles Aufenthaltsort zu gelangen. * Kate entsendet Sawyer, um Locke abzulenken, während sie ein Treffen zwischen Miles und Ben organisiert. * Als Sawyer und Locke die Figuren für das Backgammon-Spiel auswählen, wählt Sawyer Weiß während Locke die Schwarzen nimmt. * Sawyer sagt Kate, dass sie sowieso wieder zurückkommen wird, wenn sie in spätestens einer Woche dann plötzlich auf Jack sauer ist. * Locke hält Miles im Bootshaus gefangen. * Locke hält Ben in seinem Keller gefangen. * Kate verzichtet sogar darauf, Kalifornien zu verlassen, wenn sie sich dafür das Gefängnis erspart. * Der Hubschrauber mit Sayid, Frank und Desmond hat den Frachter noch nicht erreicht, obwohl bereits fast ein Tag vergangen ist. Handlungsanalyse * Locke erklärt Kate, dass diese Gruppe keine Demokratie sei. Sie nennt ihn daraufhin einen Diktator. Zuvor hatte Locke mehrmals seine Kritik an den undemokratischen Führungsstil Kates und Jacks erklärt. * Kate und Sawyer sprechen über eine mögliche Schwangerschaft. * Kate und Sawyer brechen auf, um Miles und Ben zusammenzubringen. * Locke schlachtet ein Huhn und lädt alle zum Essen ein. * Jack sagt Kate, dass er vor Gericht bezüglich seiner Gefühle zu ihr gelogen hat. Kulturelle Referenzen * Scooby Doo: Hurley sagt: „You just totally Scooby Doo'd me“ (Eine amerikanische Redewendung, in der deutschen Synchronfassung mit „Du hast mich grade voll verarscht“ übersetzt). Scooby-Doo ist eine langläufige amerikanische Zeichentrickserie, u. a. spielt der Hund Scooby-Doo, der leicht in die Irre zu führen ist, die Hauptrolle. * Xanadu: Hurley überlegt sich, diesen Film anzuschauen, als Kate ins Haus kommt, um mit Sawyer zu sprechen. Es stellt eine deutliche Referenz zu dem Kultfilm von 1980 her, in dem die Hauptfigur eine andere Dimension betritt, um mit ihrer Muse zusammen zu sein. Es bezieht sich außerdem auf ein bekanntes Gedicht von Samuel Taylor Coleridge über ein erstklassiges Paradis, welches von Kubla Khan, dem Anführer der Mongolen, erschaffen wurde. Xanadu ist auch der Name von Charles Fosters Kanes Villa in „Citizen Kane“. *'Satan’s Doom': Hurley spielt ein Stück eines Songs von dieser brasilianischen Heavy-Metal-Gruppe. Deren einzige CD, „Infernal Choice Redemption“, wurde 2004 veröffentlicht. *'The Easter Egg Escapade': Dieses Kinderbuch, geschrieben von John Michael Williams, wurde 1991 veröffentlicht. Es erzählt die Geschichte von „Eggtown“, einem friedlichen Dorf, in dem Hasen und Hühner harmonisch zusammenleben, bis eine Bande von diebischen Hähnen sich dazu verschwört, alle Ostereier aus Eggtown zu stehlen. Um die Eier zu stehlen, geht freiwillig eine komische Gruppe von Helden auf diese gefährliche Reise. Das Ende zeigt den Freikauf von dem schrecklichen „Timothy Take-it“, dem Anführer der diebischen Hähne. *'Alice hinter den Spiegeln': Eine von Daniels Spielkarten ist eine Karo-Dame. * VALIS: Das Buch, das Locke Ben gibt, ist ein Roman von Philip K. Dick. VALIS ist eine Kurzform von „Vast Active Living Intelligence System“ (Enorm aktiv lebendes Intelligenzsystem), das die gnostische Vision des Autors vom einem Aspekt Gottes darstellt. Dicks Erzählungen zeigen oft Protagonisten, die in sich auflösende oder veränderliche Realitäten eintauchen. ** Die Ausgabe von VALIS, die in dieser Episode gezeigt wird, wurde von Vintage im Jahre 1991 veröffentlicht. * Morels Erfindung von Adolfo Bioy Casares ist das Buch, das Sawyer liest. Die Geschichte handelt von einem Flüchtling, der sich auf einer einsamen Insel im Pazifischen Ozean versteckt. * Backgammon: Sawyer und Locken spielen im Dorf der Anderen Backgammon. * Montezuma: Sawyer nennt Hurley „Montezuma“. Montezuma (offiziell bekannt als Motecuzoma) war der Führer des aztekischen Reiches zu Beginn der spanischen Eroberung von Mexiko (1502-1520). Viele Quellen beschreiben ihn als willensschwach und unentschlossen. Des Weiteren wird in Mexiko die „Krankheit“ Reisediarrhoe oft als „Montezumas Rache“ bezeichnet. Sawyer benutzt diesen Spitznamen, als er Hurley im Bad die Toilettenspülung betätigen hört. * Bruce Lee: Sawyer nennt Miles „Bruce Lee vom Frachter“. Bruce Lee (1940-1973) war ein asiatischer Martial-Art-Künstler. Episodenname Egg-town ist ein abwertender Ausdruck für die Zeit des Tauschhandels während der Weltwirtschaftskrise, als reisende Händler zum Beispiel ihre Süßigkeiten, ihren Tabak oder ihre Schnürsenkel gegen verschiedene Bedarfsgüter tauschen mussten. Ein besonders schlechter Handel war für die Händler zum Beispiel der Tausch gegen Eier (engl. egg), eine relativ häufige Ware, die dazu noch äußerst verderblich ist. Niemand wollte ein Ei von einem Handelsreisenden tauschen, da viele Leute selbst leicht an Eier kamen, also war ein Händler, der Eier als Tauschmittel akzeptierte, gezwungen, ein schlechtes Tauschgeschäft abzuschließen. Die Händler sagten untereinander beispielsweise: „If I were you I would stay away from Bogart. That's an egg-town.“ („Wenn ich du wäre, würde ich mich aus Bogart fernhalten. Das ist eine Eierstadt.") Zwischen den Händlern herrschte natürlich kein großes Vertrauen und so logen einige Händler die anderen über die Qualität der Waren in einer Stadt an, nur um die Kunden der Stadt für sich selbst zu behalten. Unverständlicherweise wagt sich der zweite Händler in Bogart hinein, nur um herauszufinden, ob es wirklich ein „egg-town“ ist. Entweder ist er überzeugt, eine Stadt, die gute Kunden hat, nicht zu besuchen, oder er wurde ausgetrickst, eine Stadt zu besuchen, die nur Eier anzubieten hat. Der Ausdruck „egg-town“ stellt einen Handel mit unerwünschten Ergebnissen in beiden Fällen dar. Referenzen in dieser Episode beinhalten: * Die Unfähigkeit von Locke, irgendwelche Fortschritte bei der Befragung von Ben oder Miles zu erreichen. * Der Handel, den Kate gemacht hat. Ihr ist es jetzt verboten, das Land zu verlassen, dadurch kann sie in den nächsten 10 Jahren nicht zur Insel zurückkehren, aus welchem Grund auch immer. * Die Baracken scheinen für Miles „egg-town“ zu sein. Er versucht Ben um 3,2 Millionen Dollar zu erpressen, und endet mit einer scharfen Handgranate im Mund und mit den Händen an einen Balken gebunden. * Die Episode beginnt buchstäblich mit Eiern: Locke bereitet ein Frühstücksomelette für Ben vor. Er erzählt Ben, dass es die letzten zwei Eier sind. * Kates Überlegungen über die Chance, schwanger zu sein, und die fortlaufenden Referenzen zu ihrem Kind in den „Flashforwards“ der Episode. * Lockes Unfähigkeit, eine Kommunikation mit Jacob aufzubauen. * Locke tötet ein Hühnchen (keine Eier mehr). * Kates Entscheidung, ob sie die Insel verlassen soll und ins Gefängnis geht, oder auf der Insel bleibt und stirbt (auf Grund ihrer heimlichen Schwangerschaft). * Die Art der Handgranate, die Locke in Miles' Mund platziert, ist bekannt als eine „Eierhandgranate“. Literarische Methoden * Es wurde gezeigt, dass Kate einen Aaron großzieht und ihn ihren Sohn nennt, obwohl Claire die Mutter von Aaron wäre. * Kate zieht wahrscheinlich Jacks Neffen groß. * Kate erwähnt Claire gegenüber, dass sie mit Kindern nicht umgehen kann und Aaron nicht noch mehr aufwühlen will, doch in der Zukunft wächst wahrscheinlich genau dieser Junge, der Anlass zu diesem Gespräch war, bei ihr auf. * Kate hintergeht Locke, um von Miles herauszufinden, ob ihre Vorgeschichte bekannt sei und ob es sicher für sie wäre, wenn sie die Insel verlässt. Als sie herausfindet, dass es für sie wohl besser wäre zu bleiben, da Miles und somit der Frachter bestens über ihre dunklen Machenschaften Bescheid wussten, wird sie von Locke für den Betrug verbannt. * Ben wird in seinem eigenen Keller gefangengehalten. . * Jin erzählt Sun, dass er für sie Englisch lernt. Sun lernte Englisch, um Jin verlassen zu können. Querverweise * Ben erwähnt, dass es fast wie früher ist, als er in der Station Der Schwan gefangengehalten wurde. . * Ben schafft es erneut, Locke zu demoralisieren, so dass er wieder an sich zweifelt. * Locke spielt wieder Backgammon, nur diesmal spielt er Schwarz und Sawyer Weiß. * Richard Malkin erklärte Claire, dass es von großer Bedeutung ist, dass sie selbst Aaron großzieht. ** Außerdem überzeugte Malkin Claire, Flug 815 zu nehmen, da in Los Angeles ein Pärchen lebe, das zu den Guten gehöre und zur Adoption bereit sei. Letztendlich lebt Aaron mit Kate in Los Angeles. * Als Daniel mit den Spielkarten getestet wird, weist er Symptome der Amnesie auf. Er schien auch Probleme mit seinem Namen zu haben, als er sich in Confirmed Dead vorstellte. Offene Fragen Auf der Insel * Wo ist der Hubschrauber mit Sayid, Frank, Naomi und Desmond geblieben? * Für wen arbeitet Miles? * Wieso verlangt Miles genau 3,2 Millionen Dollar von Ben? ** Was weiß Miles über Ben? * Wieso hat Daniel Faraday Schwierigkeiten, sich die drei Karten zu merken? ** Wieso lässt Charlotte Lewis ihn diesen Test machen? * Warum beantwortet Minkowski die Anrufe an den Frachter nicht? In der Zukunft * Wer sind – nach der Geschichte der Oceanic 6 zufolge – die 8 Überlebenden, und was ist den drei (Aaron war zu dieser Zeit ja noch nicht geboren) anderen angeblich zugestoßen, die nicht zu den Oceanic 6 gehören? * Wieso fand Kates Verhandlung in Kalifornien und nicht in Iowa statt? * Wieso schreit der Mann vor der Tür Kate zu: „Wir hassen dich“? ** Wen meint er mit „wir“? * Wieso fordert der Staatsanwalt, dass Kate Kalifornien nicht verlassen darf? * Wie wurde Kate zu Aarons Mutter? ** Was ist mit Claire geschehen? ** Wieso möchte Jack Aaron nicht sehen? *** Weiß Jack, dass Aaron sein Neffe ist? ** Wen gibt Kate als Vater an? ** Wie erklärt Kate ihre Schwangerschaft? da:Eggtown en:Eggtown es:Eggtown fr:4x04 it:Pessimi affari nl:Eggtown pl:Eggtown pt:Eggtown ru:Просчёт zh:第4季第4集